Marauder
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Jack snorted, because wasn't it funny how the ship he was borrowing in his quest to reclaim his precious Pearl, the Savage Arrow, had landed him an arrow wielding savage? Eventual JackxOC


**Marauder**

**Part 1-1**

* * *

Grasping at the wooden edge of the small boat, Jack grimaced at the sight of the port before him. It wasn't that Tortuga was of the unwelcoming sorts, rather the port opened her arms to him, but it was more of the fact he was currently returning to her in such a state. Shipless. Crew-less. For the second time. In the space of a year. Only this time, the loss was a little less than previously. This time he hadn't returned from an island, hadn't returned from losing the pearl. Didn't mean it wasn't stinging though.

.

Leaping up and out of the boat, Jack frowned slightly as he looked down at his current means of transportation. Another murky looking bubble popped upon the surface, and Jack watched in disinterest as the wood gave a final groan before slowly beginning its descent towards its watery grave. Several people also took the time out of their day to watch the boat's passing, questioning eyes swinging once or twice over the Captain stood ashore but never saying a word. For it was Tortuga, and no one questioned a man's activities in Tortuga without a very good reason.

As the mast gave a final, departing whine as it disappeared beneath the sea, Jack let his hat slip off, pressing it briefly to his chest to honour the fallen vessel for a moment. Then he placed it once more atop his hat before turning and making his way along the docks. His boots clicked as he walked, offering a loud, demanding presence that had others turning to look. A few of the girls, from Red's house on the hill, smiled appreciatively at him, those who'd previously been graced with his company offering a shy wave as they called his name in those low, sultry tones. Tempted as he was, Jack forced himself to press on. First he needed a ship, then he needed a crew. Then, cash. Lots of cash. Port Nassau was looking rather promising at the moment, said to be holding a good helping of traders gold. That would be their heading. But for now...

.

The bars of Tortuga were truly a place where Jack could feel at home. He'd already weaselled one plucky man out of a ship. He'd bet his compass, the man betting his fastest ship in return. Of course Jack had won, not that the cards up his sleeve had anything to do with it. Or so he'd have the other gentlemen believe. Now though, it was time to seek out a crew. A new one. One much better, much trustworthier than the last lot he'd had. Crew first. Then gold. Then it was another attempt to steal the Pearl back. No wait, not steal. Reclaim. Reclaim his precious Pearl

.

"Aye, so you'll work as cook aboard the Savage Arrow, and get a ten percent cut of any of the treasure found, savvy?"

The bulking mass of a man before him, who claimed to know how to cook, nodded and Jack offered up a smile. Lacing his ringed fingers together, he offered his newest cook a nodded before gesturing for him to part from the desk.

Once the man had left, Jack turned his gaze to the list before him, letting out a low sigh as he took in the names of his latest crew. The crew that'd board the Savage Arrow alongside him tomorrow morning.

Snorting at that god awful name and mentally swearing to change it to something a bit classier later, Jack forced himself up onto his feet, stretching his back till the bones clicked back into place. His right wrist still hurt, still sprained from that last run in with Barbosa and his blood simmered at the thought of his mutinous first-mate. Yet, as soon as the feeling arrived, it disappeared. Perhaps it has something to do with the sound of gun fire from the docks.

* * *

"Oi! Lass, care ta' inform a woefully confused fella as ta' what be in the blue blazes happening here?" Waving a hand towards the merchant ship that was quite obviously under attack, Jack turned his gaze back upon the woman before him. She wasn't vastly different than the rest here; brown hair, bonny face caked in makeup and a dress that showed perhaps a little too much cleavage if it were anywhere else but Tortuga. The woman stared back at him before a small smile caught her face, obviously taking in the golden rings that meant he was quite possibly a pirate. And a successful one at that.

"Don't you know? There's been several attacks on ships these past few weeks, any sailor worth his rum has been keeping an eye on them."

"Attacks?" This was news to Jack. Sure he'd been a bit focused on the Pearl these past few months, what with his relentless pursuit to recapture it, but to have missed this?

Watching with a detached interest as the merchant workers managed to fan the flames out, saving the sides of their ship, the woman nodded, "only ever trading ships though, and its not the usual cargo, as you can see."

As if on cue, bodies of people began leaping from the damaged hole, making a break for long awaited freedom and Jack smiled slightly. People were not cargo, and there were clearly others out there who believed that if this little spectacle was of any indication.

"They haven't managed to capture the culprit yet," the woman mused, turning her dark gaze on Jack and her eyes lighting up once again, "but if you stopped by Red's tonight then I'm sure I might be able to remember some more information about them. For the right price of course." She winked, offering up a small business card. A sun umbrella was thrown up, and with that, Miss Briony Young -as the card so named her- disappeared into the crowd.

.

Jack watched her go for a moment, watched the gentle sway of her hips under all the fabric before forcibly snapping himself out of it, turning his eyes towards the ship again. Not all of the slaves had made it free, but a vast majority had managed to run into the surrounding landscape, disappearing from sight. Pulling a small telescope from his pocket, the pirate watched with interest as the slave-traders manned the boats, without a doubt making a last ditch attempt to retrieve some of their run-away cargo. So focused on their lost goods perhaps, they didn't seen the small figure making its way down the back of the ship. Nor did the really notice as it slipped into the water, disappearing from view.

Smiling to himself, Jack rubbed at his beard with one hand, the other pocketing the spyglass.

"Now that, was very interesting."

* * *

Body pressed low against the damp wood of the dock, Citlali let one knee curl up to her chest, the other placed outwards for balance. Her whole body was curled and highly tensed, ready to leap into action at a moments notice. The cool mould of her dagger pressed against the skin of her thigh, hidden away beneath the worn buffalo leather of her dress. It was a short thing, not really made for the weather around these parts, but she made do, for to steal another one would not only be too risky, but the heavy clumps of material would only hinder her progress. Free movement was a priority, even if the cost was a chill wrapping around her legs. The tight string of her bow was cutting into the flesh of her bare shoulder, no doubt it would be leaving a red welt in its place should she remove it. Yet, she had more worrying news to contend herself with.

.

She had overheard that a pirate had developed an interest within her activities. It was nothing dangerous, the girl from the whore house had informed her, only that the man seemed to approve. Which was strange, for we're pirates not all about profit? It confused Citlali greatly and made her head hurt just thinking about it, so she attempted to ignore it, instead focusing upon gathering information instead.

The man had been described to her as tanned, thought to be in his mid to late twenties. So he had a decade on her, gave of take a year or two. Dark hair, lighter than her own, but it fell in the odd dreadlocks style, said to be hidden beneath a red bandanna and a three-pointed hat. And fingers, she needed to look for ringed fingers. Not one or two, but four fingers, each adorned by a golden ring of varying wealth. Citlali needed information on this man, because it was possible he was a threat. He'd show enough interest to become one, that was for sure.

.

Right now, the archer had found herself nestled outside on the dock, beside the Savage Arrow which was said to be holding the pirate. He'd been seen boarding last night, which led her to her current location at four in the morning. The sun wasn't even close to touching the horizon yet, which made it the perfect time to conduct some snooping.

No one else had boarded yet, the dock master's apprentice had informed her of that. And whilst he had muttered at her for being a 'red-skin' under his breath, Citlali had made the best of the information. Especially choosing to ignore the comment on how she was 'pretty for a red-skinned savage'. The names no longer stung anymore, she'd grown into a thick coating of skin that saw none of their harsh words penetrating that. Now she only looked upon it in a detached manner, only paying attention to the skills they valued of her. 'The girl's a good shot,' or 'Quick footed that one is,' they were always the odd mention of her rapidly developing skills.

She was proud of them, without a doubt, and to get some form of off-handed praise only made her burn to improve more.

"Do ya really think Sparrow will want us aboard now?" Citlali frowned, pressing her body closer to the wood as her eyes peered past her hiding spot, seeking out the source of the voices. Two men, one a big, bulking figure and the other a young, fair-haired man in his early twenties, perhaps two of the mans crew.

"He said ta'be here n'hour before dawn. Close enough."

.

Slipping out from behind her make-shift shelter, Citlali took careful measures to hide in the bulkier ones shadow, walking up the plank behind them, her footsteps a perfect mirror to their own. Neither of them turned to look at her and she drew in a shallow breath. The taste of alcohol was thick on her tongue and the young girl cringed, nose scrunching up in disgust. Hungover, these men were definitely hungover.

"I'm just looking forwards ta' me share of that treasure, it's about time I made me'self a fortune."

"You're twenty two lad, ya got plenty of time yet." Both men chuckled and Citlali rolled her eyes, drawing back and away from the white-skinned brutes before she found the mast of the ship. Hands coiling around the wood, she began to shimmy up the post, keeping to the shadows as she did so. The odd strand of black hair fell infront of her face but she blew it back, instead focusing upon her secondary target that was recovering just a hop, skip and a jump away, bobbing up and down in the shallows. All this wasn't just for information, after all.

* * *

When Jack woke up, it was to the sound of talk, just outside of his cabin. He rolled over onto his side before smashing his nose against the wall. Groaning, because this wasn't the Pearl and thus, there was a wall on the left hand side of his bed, Jack forced himself up onto his feet.

Snatching up the breeches and shirt thrown hazardously on the chair, he quickly dressed himself, weary of the amount of voices he was hearing. That was without a doubt his crew, the new one, and he'd have to whip them into shape quick. And he had just the little test for them.

.

Kicking open the doors, Jack strode out onto deck, arms held wide open and a grin on his face.

"Gentlemen. So glad ya' could make it." Talk instantly stopped and all eyes were on Jack. Just the way he liked it. And so Jack began explaining about the current abundance of gold held within the depths of Port Nassau, and how that would be their first target.

"However gentlemen, before we set a course, we shall 'ave a little, test of skill, if tis what ya'd would call it. See ta' ship, out there? That be a slave traders ship; she's probably carrying 'n abundance of gold if her cargo be anything to go by. I say, we take what we can find before we set a course. Savvy?" There was a roar of approval from the crowd below and Jack clapped his hands together, smiling as he did so. "Right then ya' scurvy dogs, let's get to work!"

* * *

Pulling out the dart from the man who'd made his way into her current hiding spot, Citlali frowned. It was only a light sleeping concoction, he'd be out of it for a few hours but she planned to be gone by then. Peering over the edge of the crows nest -what the 'first mate' had called it- Citlali peered down at the crew as they scrambled about. People were pulling at the white sheets, sending them outwards to catch the wind. It was all men aboard, which didn't surprise her too much; the white men were not sweet on those with different skin tones, why should they allow their women to work?

Snorting to herself, Citlali let her eyes scan across the multitude of faces before they finally landed on the form at the very back of the ship. Stood on the higher level and playing about with what was quite possibly a compass, the Captain, Sparrow as they addressed him, was stood.

He wasn't what she was expecting. Sure his appearance matched up with the description she'd been given, but the rest of it? He walked with flailing arms, a constant wild look in his kohl ringed eyes. Exaggerated hand gestures and he spoke as if anything and everything was completely baffling to his mind. The crew didn't seem to be able to make head or tails of him either, so for that, Citlali was grateful. She wasn't the only one confused about this man; she wouldn't judge his abilities as a pirate quite yet, but from what she was currently seeing, things weren't looking good.

.

The ship was currently heading out of the cove, having gotten all its supplies aboard and they were fast approaching open waters. Yet, nestled on the very outskirts of the shallows, was the very ship she'd set fire to yesterday. Were they planning to rob it? It was the only explanation as to why they were heading towards it.

Ducking low beneath the solid wooden railings, Citlali pressed her blow darts and the tube into her pocket, pulling her bow off her back. The tender skin of her shoulder burned at the fresh air and she gritted her teeth, pushing the pain back as she loaded up her bow with an arrow.

The crew of the merchant ship would without a doubt attack the pirates, probably believe that they were behind the attack yesterday. She maybe kind of owed them some form of cover if they were going to take the heat for her actions. Drawing back the tight string of her bow, Citlali blew a strand of hair back from her face, focusing on the other ship. Out of the corner of her vision she could make out the pirates, swinging towards the merchant ship and Citlali kept her eyes on the Captain.

* * *

He'd thought it a bit odd at first, what with the fact he'd made it across the merchant ship without being confronted. The crew had freed the slaves, who were happier to try their hand at swimming than remain on board. Jack had managed to make his way to the hold, the hold that held his future treasure, with little problems. Which in itself was a massive problem, because where was everyone else? Not following him clearly.

He ran into one opponent on his way back up, who was quickly tricked into letting Jack escape with his sack of gold. It wasn't, however, until he got back up on deck that he realised just what was going on.

.

His men had rounded up the ones left alive, tying them to the mask. However, there were bodies sprawled out across the deck. And not from the normal wounds either. Sure there were a few gun-shot wounds and sword wounds but that he was expecting. What he wasn't expecting was the arrows in all their necks.

"Wright? Mister Wright? What's going on 'ere?" Gesturing wildly towards the arrows, Jack twisted to look at his first mate. The blond whelp shrugged at him, rolling his shoulders back as he did so. Turning to look at the Savage Arrow, Jack watched as a single arrow flew from the crows nest, right over his head before piercing through the neck of a merchant attempting to sneak up on him. A precise, if someone what bloody blow that killed the man instantly. Jack was thankful none of that blood landed on him.

"Mister Wright, who's up in me crows nest?"

"Erm, that would be Joe, Cap'n," Ben Wright shuffled from foot to foot nervously, peering up at the mast top himself, "though I didn't know he could shoot."

"He can't Master Wright, I never saw 'im bring a bow 'n arrow aboard."

.

Making his way aboard his new ship, Jack folder his arms, making sure to keep one hand on his pistol. Not the one for Barbosa, he had another one for common folk. He'd already seen the figure make its way down the mask, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Come'n out then ya stow-away." The figure moved in closer, stepping out into the light and Jack sucked in a breath, whistling out from between his teeth. Beside him, Ben began chocking, head whipping around and no doubt checking to make sure none of the rest crew was present. Jack reached out, grabbing the woman's arm before dragging her back into his cabin, Ben following quickly afterwards.

.

Once inside, the three of them stood there for a moment, staring at one another, weighing one another up. Or rather, Ben and Jack stared at the girl, and she returned the gesture.

And then, Jack spoke; "Ah... Me archer is a woman... And a pretty one at that."

Ben just blinked, chewing on his lower lip before asking, "What do we do now, Cap'n?"

"I have no idea master Wright. Me crew can't know, savvy?"

"I am aware you speak about me."

Both men paused, swirling to look at the girl. Finally, Jack let himself actually take in her appearance other than the fact she was a woman. Her hair was dark, darker than her own, and fell down her back in straight lines. A sole feather, a tan brown that turned dark near the end, was tied in around the same height as her eyes rested in her face, dipping low and outwards from the skull. A headband tied around her forehead with typical Indian patterns and- Jack paused, looking at the girl's eyes. Surrounded by dark kohl that stretched across her entire upper face, low at the nose, before rising high at her inner cheeks and the fanning down near her cheekbones. Dark eyes matching her face paint stared back at him, one eyebrow raised and a pair of pursed lips on her lower face.

Oddly enough, it was her dark, Native American skin he noticed last; odd because it was her most obvious feature.

"Ah! She speaks English mister Wright!" Jack gestured to the girl, wiggling his fingers about in the lady's direction and watching as Ben rolled his eyes.

"I know Cap'n. I was here... What do we do with her? She's a red-skin."

Jack frowned, stroking at his beard as the girl clutched at her bow tighter.

"Don't talk about me as if I hold no standing here."

"Erm, ya kinda don't luv, this is me ship after all, and you be a stowaway on it."

The girl sighed, reaching back and pulling an arrow from her holder, notching it up.

"But I suppose me lady can have a say too," Jack murmured, gathering the tone of her movements, the threat she had supplied.

"So let us talk then Sparrow-hawk."

.

Ben was quickly shooed from the room, leaving Jack with the Indian girl and her still very much loaded bow.

"Shall we put the weapons down luv and talk like ordinary folk?" The girl stared at him for a long moment, but never loosening her hold on the bow-string, which still remained trained on him. However she did move her target from his head to his left kneecap. Less of a kill shot and more of a 'don't dare move' shot.

"Or we can stay like this, whatever me lady wants," Jack mused, adjusting his pistol till it too was trained on the girls knee-cap.

"I was the one who freed those of darker skin tones a day previously," the girl finally murmured and Jack was struck by just how young she was, younger than both himself and his whelp of a first mate. Perhaps not even in her twenties yet. "Upon realising I could cause you trouble in light of your plans to steal from the ship, I offered my assistance." She spoke good English for a so called 'savage' too and Jack rubbed at his beard with his free hand.

"And what be ya plans now lass?"

"I have no definite plans, only a misguided attempt to cause as much trouble to the pale-faces as I can." She paused at her own words, cocking her head to a side and taking in his own skin tone. "The law-abiding ones." Amending her statement, the girl flicked her hair back over her bare shoulder and Jack quickly took note of the tattoo like pattern upon her left upper arm. A solid line, with black dots creating a second one above it and another below, which faded out in an upside down fire pattern. This all in a worn black.

"Well, I'm a thinking that we share a common goal; ya wanna cause trouble and I be knowing how to on'a grander scale." Pocketing the gun, Jack turned a smile on the girl, watching as she finally lowered her bow, pocketing the arrow back into its holder. "What's say ya join me crew and we'll go cause some trouble the good old fashioned way? Pillage and plunder some towns. Savvy?"

"Savvy," the girl murmured in an almost questioning manner, as if trying out the word on her tongue before deciding it too bitter for her tastes. "Your words are strange pirate, but what you speak makes sense. I shall join your crew, under the terms I get a fair share of the profits, I am treated as an equal, and that I sleep within the crows nest."

Even at the final, very odd request, Jack felt a grin, perhaps wolffish in nature, slipping onto his face. True it was supposedly bad luck to have a woman aboard, but with her skills at archery, it felt like a worthy trade. She had to possess some level of sneakiness in order to board the Arrow -he snorted, because wasn't it funny how the Savage Arrow had landed him an arrow wielding savage- so she wasn't a hopeless case. She could serve as a good look out when near land, and she could run all the odd tasks during the time out on open sea. It all sounded good to him.

"Aye lass, I'll agree to ya terms if ya care to grace me with ya name."

"It's Citlali... Cap'n." It was only a moments pause but Jack let it slip this once.

"Good, me crew can get an explanation later. But for now," reaching into the bedside draw and pulling out the deck of cards he'd stored their previously, Jack grinned, "lets get to know each other over some cards, savvy?"

* * *

Preview;

"This bores me," sitting back in her seat, Citlali crossed her arms across her chest, her torso covered in worn leather, probably skinned from a buffalo. Hugging her, and probably every other Native American woman's, chest. Lucky buffaloes.

* * *

**So, guess who found out that Disney has free wifi? That would be me. Huh, how funny.**

**I'm super weary about putting this story up actually; its based in the early 1700's; obviously I want to make it as accurate as possible, but there's the problem of how to address those of different ethical backgrounds. In England I'm pretty sure that the correct word for someone of African background is 'black' but I'm not sure if this differs from country to country, so a little help please? I really don't want to offend, so if there's something in here that does, please tell and I'll change it right away. **

**Anyway, I went to see the Lone Ranger -which is totally amazing by the way- and after going on the pirates of the Caribbean ride, this popped into my head. I hope you'll like it.**

**Tsume**

**xxx**


End file.
